Stony Sports
by Who The Heck Is Bucky
Summary: A short Stony one-shot in which Tony and Steve play the game ‘Kinect Sports’ on the ‘XBOX360.’


**Hello everyone! This is only my third time writing a fanfic. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own, nor am I in any way affiliated with The Avengers or Marvel (as outstanding as that would be.)**

"Wait, I still don't understand, why is it called 'XBOX360'," asked a very confused Steve.

"Nobody knows and nobody cares, we just play it,"

replied a very amused Tony.

"And what exactly will we be 'playing' as you put it?"

"We will be playing a game called 'Kinect Sports.' It's basically a compilation of a bunch of different sports that you can play."

"How do you play sports with a T.V.?"

"It's easy."

"Says the genius billionaire," snapped Steve with a snarky grin on his face.

This of course only made Tony even more amused as he proceeded to burst out laughing.

"Laugh all you want," said a not as amused Steve. "I can't help it if I'm not a genius like you."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

"Thank you. So, how do we play this 'Kinect Sports' game?"

"Okay, so you see this little rectangular black thing right here," Tony said, pointing to the Kinect sensor. "This thing right here is called the Kinect sensor. And its job is to sense your movements."

"Wait, it can sense when we move? How does it do that?

"It's easy, all you have to do is stand in front of it, move, and it senses and adjusts to your movements."

"Wow, that's amazing," said a wide eyed Steve.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. Why don't you try waving at it? You'll be able to see yourself move in that tiny box on the bottom right corner of the T.V."

Steve stepped up, stood in front of the Kinect sensor, and waved, making sure to keep an eye on the box in the bottom right corner. And sure enough as he moved his hand, the Kinect sensor sensed his movements and he could see his hand moving in the box in the corner.

"Wow," Steve said astonished. "Technology sure doesn't disappoint in these days."

"No it does not, replied Tony with a smirk.

"I already put the disc in so now all we have to do is just play the game."

"And how exactly do we do that?"

"You'll see. I'll explain it later on. And before you start each sport it also gives you an explanation on how to play."

"All right, then shall we get started?"

"Now that's the right attitude Rogers!"

Tony then proceeded to pick up the remote and open the game. When the game opened, Steve could hear very annoyingly peppy music playing in the background.

"So, which sport do you want do play first? They have boxing, track and field, soccer, beach volleyball, table tennis, and last but definitely not least championship bowling."

"Uhh... I don't know. Why don't you pick this time and I'll pick next time. And can you please try to pick an easy one this time since I don't really know what I'm doing?"

"Yeah, sure thing. Let's start out with a nice and easy game of bowling, okay."

"Okay, bowling sounds relatively easy to start out with."

Tony clicks on bowling and they both stand in front of the Kinect sensor to get ready.

"Bowling is pretty easy. You just go through the motions that you would do if you were actually bowling."

"So I basically just pretend that I'm bowling in real life?"

"Yeah pretty much. Now, there are just a few things you should probably know before we get started. Remember to always leave space between us so neither of us gets hurt, also remember to watch your arms and legs. Oh, and one more thing, the Kinect sensor is not always accurate and won't sense all of your movements sometimes, so just don't get frustrated with it, try to keep your cool Capsicle."

"Thanks for the pointers, although I can't imagine bowling being that difficult. You just aim towards the bowling pins and flick your wrist. How hard can it be?"

"You'd be surprised..."

A Few Moments Later

"I don't understand! Why does the stupid bowling ball keep going in the gutter! I'm clearly aiming for the middle! This 'Kinect sensor' has to be the stupidest thing ever created in the history of this planet! Life was so much better when we didn't have this stupid technology, can someone please take me back to the '40s!"

"Calm down Cap. Just take a deep breath, breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out, there you go, easy does it."

"I just don't understand! Why is it working for you but not for me?"

"I don't know. I guess you just need to have some patience in order for it to work."

"I've been patient. And it didn't work out very well, so then I moved onto yelling and getting frustrated, which I think has gotten me pretty far."

"All right, all right, you've made your point fairly clear. How about we play a different sport that doesn't involve that much aim, okay."

"Okay, that sounds good to me, but this time _I'm _choosing because apparently you don't know what the word 'easy' means."

"That's fine by me. Here, I'll give you the options again. We have boxing, track and field, soccer, table tennis, and beach volleyball left to play."

"I think we should play table tennis next, that sounds easy, unlike bowling, Steve said as he glared at Tony.

"All right, I'll get it set up."

Tony then proceeds to click on table tennis and Tony and Steve stand in front of the Kinect sensor and get ready.

"Whoever gets to eleven points first wins. So, are you ready to get crushed by my amazing table tennis skills," asked Tony excitedly.

"The question that you should really be asking here is are _you _ready to get crushed by _my _amazing table tennis skills?"

"Well, we're about to find out."

A Few Moments Later

The game is all tied up. The score is 10-10. Whoever gets the next point wins. Instead of the usual sound of the crowd cheering in the background, the game was silent. The only sound that could be heard was a heartbeat. Whether the heartbeat was coming from Tony and Steve or the game they couldn't tell, they were hoping it was the game.

"Are you ready," Tony asked worriedly.

"Ready as I'll ever be," said an equally worried Steve.

The final round started with a serve from Tony. The ball went back and forth, back and forth across the table. It continued like this for about a minute, until Steve hit a bad shot giving Tony the chance to smash the ball. Tony of course took this chance and smashed the ball onto Steve's side of the table. Unfortunately the ball was going to fast for Steve to return the ball.

"What! That's not fair, I clearly returned the ball, you saw that right! I should have won, that should have been me," said Steve angrily.

"It's okay Rogers, we can play a different game."

"No! I'm done playing your games! I don't even know why I agreed to this! Every game we play I know you'll just win!"

Then, just at that moment Tony grabbed Steve by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a searing kiss. Steve was at first confused, but then after realizing how good it felt to be with Tony like this Steve deepened the kiss. After a little less than a minute, they ended the kiss.

"Well, how did you like that game Rogers? This time I feel like we both won," said Tony with a smile.

"I think I could go for another round of that," said Steve still shocked from the kiss, but at the same time delighted.

"Well then let's get to it," said Tony.

But this time it was Steve who pulled Tony into the kiss.

"Why haven't we played that game sooner," Steve asked pulling away from the kiss with a dopey grin on his face.

**Hello again everyone! I hope you enjoyed! Please don't forget to leave a like and a comment if possible. Thank you for your support!**


End file.
